


Airbending

by pensul



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:03:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4043344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pensul/pseuds/pensul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or that one time Asami farted during sex and almost beat the shit out of Korra because she wouldn't stop laughing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Airbending

Korra inhaled sharply as she felt Asami's nails rake across her back. The strained falsetto of Asami's voice faded into hushed yet still-desperate whispers, the sound causing more heat to rush into Korra's face.

"I'm close," Asami choked out as she moved her arms behind Korra's neck. "Make me come."

"You don't have to ask," Korra muttered against Asami's temple as she sped up the rhythm of her fingers.

Asami tightened her hold. "I didn't ask. That wasn't a question."

"Wow, shut up."

Asami's chuckle was cut off as she hit her climax. Korra savored the sight of flushed ivory skin, tousled hair, and a red-lined mouth agape with a soundless scream. She had leaned down to lay open-mouthed kisses along Asami's heaving chest when an unusual sound interrupted the moment.

Korra looked down towards the direction of the sound then looked back up at Asami. Asami's head was turned to the side, her eyes clenching shut and an angry blush creeping across her face from ear to ear. It wasn't because of the orgasm.

Korra's mouth widened into a shit-eating grin. "You farted."

Asami tried to straighten out her face. "No, I didn't."

Korra poked the tip of Asami's nose. "Yes, you did."

Asami rolled over onto her side, covering her face with her hands. "No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did! Don't try to play it off." Korra's arms moved to clench her stomach as she was taken over by laughter. "Did little miss CEO eat too much cabbage at Kwong's?"

Asami swatted at Korra's arm. "Korra!"

"I didn't know my girlfriend was an airbender!"

"I'm going to punch you." Asami frowned at the sight of Korra still shaking with obnoxious laughter. She shoved Korra roughly onto her back. "Korra, stop!"

"Okay, okay." Korra paused to catch her breath. Asami's back was turned to her. A pang of guilt struck Korra's heart when she heard sniffling.

"Oh... Asami, please don't cry." Korra placed a hand on Asami's shoulder. "Everyone farts... It was immature of me to make fun of you like that. I'm sorry."

Asami turned around slowly to face Korra. Her cheeks were unexpectedly clean, unstained with tear tracks. Her mouth was curled into a devious smile.

Korra blinked once as the realization quickly sunk in. "You fucker."

"I could say the same for you." Asami pounced onto Korra, pinning her against the bed.

Korra jutted out her bottom lip in a pout, causing Asami to giggle. "I really thought you were crying. I felt my heart break."

Asami playfully raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Korra nodded. "Really."

Asami placed a finger on the middle of Korra's brow, tracing it along the bridge of her nose. Her voice was hushed and sultry. "Well... you're the one who's going to be crying tonight."

"Oh?"

"You’re going to be saying that a lot," Asami whispered as her lips trailed slowly down Korra's body.

Korra shivered when she finally felt Asami's hot breath between her legs. "Oh... Okay."

**Author's Note:**

> Still can't write serious smut.


End file.
